


Forever Young

by HeyItsMeee



Series: MarkGyeom [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsMeee/pseuds/HeyItsMeee
Summary: MarkGyeom see each other after 15 years
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan, possible relationship - Relationship
Series: MarkGyeom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135457
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

To say Yugyeom was excited was an understatement. It had been  _ decades _ since he last saw Mark.

Okay, maybe not decades. Just one and a half.

Though all the others had time to meet up, Mark was always the one who never made it. And Yugyeom never blamed him. The idol life was never one Mark wanted to lead, and living it took a lot out of the oldest.

Yugyeom didn’t think Mark would ever be ready to come back to Korea, at least for the time being. He wouldn’t ever deny how happy Mark was to be with his family again. Sure, he replied to everyone in the group chat, but as in usual Mark fashion, he never did respond during the conversation, only a few days after the fact.

So when Yugyeom texted him and asked him if he could spend his month-long vacation with his “Kim brother,” and Mark agreed, Yugyeom was understandably happy. He packed way too much, and Jaebeom had to physically restrain him from bringing more than one suitcase.

But could you blame him? God, Yugyeom couldn’t wait. He had already bought way too many gifts for Mark, and it didn’t help that the others had given him their presents as well. Maybe he should’ve brought two suitcases. There was no time to dwell on that, however, Yugyeom could see Mark from across the terminal, waving wildly.

Long legs and all, Yugyeom runs as fast as would be deemed acceptable, suitcase rattling and bumping behind him. He flings himself into the older’s arm, and Mark laughs, loud and as pure as fifteen years ago. “Hey, hyung.”

“Hey, Yugyeom.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hyung?”

“Yeah, Gyeom?” Yugyeom and Mark are currently lying down on the couch, Yugyeom’s head on Mark’s bony shoulder. They’re watching an anime that only Yugyeom has seen before back in 2019, and Mak is making comments here and there.

“I...never mind.” Yugyeom changes his mind. He can feel Mark shift around and look at him, and if Yugyeom was to take a wild guess, Mark’s eyebrows are raised.

“Yugyeom, you know you can tell me anything?” Yugyeom whines, moving around to plant his face into Mark’s shoulder bone.

“Yeah,” he draws out the vowel. “I just changed my mind.” Marks laughs quietly, saying nothing and running a hand through Yugyeom’s hair.

“Your hair’s getting pretty long,” Mark speaks again after a moment. “When was the last time you got a haircut?”

“-like it this length.” The first part of Yugyeom’s sentence was cut off, the younger’s face still squished into Mark.

“I like it this length too.” Mark continues petting Yugyeom, and the younger soon falls asleep. Mark huffs out a laugh, not wanting to wake his friend up. He shuffles around, leaning back a bit more and letting Yugyeom’s head fall to his chest.

As much as Mark would deny it if you asked him directly, he missed this. He missed Yugyeom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost done this part of the series!

Yugyeom never really missed the hustle and bustle of LA. Even though he’s been there so many times, he’s never liked it.

It’s different up on stage, where the fans cheer him on and cry for him. He knows the stage well. But on these streets, he’s a lost puppy, always unsure, always shy. Even now, he clings to Mark.

It’s a funny sight, a tall and broad man hiding behind a shorter and skinnier one, waiting for Mark to answer questions for him, order for him, speak for him. Mark sometimes prods Yugyeom forward, and Yugyeom gets through his broken (but a bit better) English.

Maybe he shouldn’t hide behind Mark, Yugyeom had been practising English enough that he wouldn’t have to, but it gives him some sense of familiarity. Throughout the seven years, they had been together almost 24/7, Yugyeom always had someone to hide behind in English speaking countries. Be it Jackson, BamBam, or Mark, Yugyeom had someone to cling to.

“Yugyeom, come on.” Mark pulls Yugyeom into a secluded little store. “I want you to meet someone.”

When he said that, Yugyeom was expecting to meet Mark’s significant other or grandma or something. His palms even got all sweaty.

Turns out it was a cat. Well, not a cat. The  _ store _ cat. Yugyeom glanced over, Mark was waiting patiently with a smile on his face. Yugyeom turned back to the cat. The cat was cute. The nametag read...wait, it read Yugyeom? “Hyung?”

Yugyeom is understandably confused, and Mark giggled. “This is Yugyeom, the store cat! I adopted her and gave her to the store as a mascot. Do you like her?” Yugyeom doesn’t get time to respond when the cat sniffs at Yugyeom and walks out. “Well, I guess she doesn’t like you.” Mark giggles harder, and if he kept it going he’d start hiccuping. Yugyeom cracked a smile.

“Yeah, I like her.” And you.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda have a whole au for this but I'm not sure if I should or not, lmk hahahahaha i hate making my own decisions


End file.
